Bratz Pleasures, A Bratz Fanfiction
by pinkbear123
Summary: Just read it please, Its about Bratz having to deal with their fame and famous boyfriends. There will be Lemons.


**Author's Note: Hey Reader's its me pinkbear123, I've been reading a lot of Bratz fan fiction and I just dont see alot of yasmin x eitan pairing so i decided to write one about them and the Bratz.**

**PAIRINGS: EITANxYASMIN, DYLANxYASMIN, CLOExDYLAN, CLOExCAMERON JADExKOBE, SASHAxCRUISE.**

**RATING:M FOR MATURE, EXPLICIT AND SEXUAL CONTENT. THERE WILL BE LEMONS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY OR ANY PLACES AS WELL.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV: WE WANT BRATZ! WE WANT BRATZ!.."I COULD HERE ALL OUR FANS SCREAMING FOR US FROM BACKSTAGE". YASMIN SAID TO HER FRIENDS. "I KNOW RIGHT!, WE'RE FAMOUS GIRLS, WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED OUR DREAMS" SAID CLOE EXICTEDLY. "CHILL OUT ANGEL, THE CONCERT DOESNT START UNTIL ANOTHER HALF HOUR, WE HAVENT STARTED PERFORMING YET" SAID SASHA. "BUT JADE HASNT SHOWED UP AND WE NEED HER HERE!" CLOES SAID PANICKEDLY. "OHH YEAH I FOGOT ABOUT THAT...OOPSY" SASHA SAID TO HER. "WELL, GIRLS SHE'S PROBABLY FEEDING KOBE...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *COUGH COUGH*" YAS SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. "DO YOU MEAN LIKE 'SUCKING BOOBS'" CLOE SAID TO ME. "YEAH" I REPLIED. "EEW THATS TOO MUCH INFO GIRL!" SASHA TOLD ME. "ACTUALLY ITS REALLY GOOD" YASMIN SAID SMILING A BIT. "YAS...WHAT HAVE YOU AND EITAN BEEN UP TO?" THEY BOTH SAID SUSPICIOUSLY. I BLUSHED A BIT, "HUH-UHH-WHAT NO..EITAN AND I HAVENT BEEN UP TO NOTHING(MUCH) ITS JUST THAT JADE'S BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT THAT STUFF" I SAID TO THEM NERVOUSLY. "UHHH-HUU" THEY SAID SARCASTICALLY. "IM SOOO SORRY IM LATE GIRLS, I JUST GOT A LITTLE SIDE TRACKED" JADE SAID. "FINALLY, YOU SHOWED UP!" SASHA SAID GIVING HER A HUG. "KAY GIRLS WE NEED TO GET DRESSED AND OUR MAKEUP READY" SAID CLOE EXCITEDLY. "LETS GO GIRLS!" SAID JADE. AND WITH THAT, WE ALL WENT TO THE MAKEUP STUDIO WHICH WAS DOWNSTAIRS TO GET READY.**

* * *

**CLOE'S POV: I WAS SO HYPER RIGHT NOW. MY STYLIST WAS PUTTING ON MY MAKE UP AS CLOSED MY EYES. SHE PUT SOME DARK BLUE SPARKLY EYE SHADOW WITH MASCARA AND SHE ADDED THE CAT EYE AFFECT, THEN SHE PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK LIP STICK AND A TOUCH OF LIP GLOSS AND BLUSH. "YOU LOOK TOTALY SEXY CLOE!" SAID MY STYLIST. "I KNOW RIGHT!, AND THANKS" CLOE SAID. I WALKED TO MY PERSONAL CLOSET TO CHANGE AS MY STYLIST WALKED OUT. I PUT ON A SMALL DARK BLUE, LEATHER, TIGHT SKIRT WITH A ZIPPER ON THE SIDE. THE SKIRT STOPPED AT MY UPPER THIGH, BARELY COVERING MY BUTT AND A WHITE V NECK TANK TOP SHIRT THAT SAYS "ROCK 'N ROLLIN" THAT STOPPED RIGHT BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME GOLDEN COLOR HIGH HEELS. I CURLED MY HAIR INTO WAVES AND PUT SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS ON AND A FEW GOLDEN BRACELETS. AFTER I WAS DONE, I SAT ON THE COUCH AND STARTED SEXTING WITH DYLAN MY BOYFRIEND. HE AND THE REST OF THE BRATZ GUYS WERE ON THEIR WAY. "*UCK! NOW IM GETTING HORNY!" CLOE SAID TO HERSELF AND SIGHED.**

**SASHA'S POV: I PUT SOME DARK EYESHADOW WITH MASCARA AND RED LIP GLOSS. I DRESSED INTO A LONG RED SKIRT THAT HAD A CUT ON EITHER SIDE OF MY LEGS SO I CAN SHOW THEM OFF AND SOME BLACK HEELS WITH A WHITE BACK LESS SHIRT THAT SHOWED MY FLAT TONED STOMACH AND TIED IT AROUND BEHIND MY NECK. I STRAIGHTENED MY HAIR DOWN. I ALSO PUT ON SOME GOLDEN HOOP EARINGS THAT SAID SASHA IN THE MIDDLE OF IT AND SOME BRACELTS WITH RUBIES AND DIAMONDS IN IT.**

**JADE'S POV: MY STYLE WAS SO EASY FOR ME, I WAS A HOT CHICK WHO LOVES THE COLORS RED/BLACK. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. I PUT SOME BLACK LAYTEX BOOTY SHORTS AND A SLEEVE LESS BLACK SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOBS AND SOME BLACK HEELS THAT HAD STRINGS SO YOU CAN TIE THEM AROUND YOUR LEGS. I ALSO PUT ON SOME SMALL FLOWER EARINGS AND A RED BEANIE. AS I GOT DONE I WALKED IN THE HALL WAYS HEADING BACKSTAGE WITH SASHA AND CLOE ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS YASMIN.**

**YASMIN'S POV: I LET MY WAVY HAIR LOOSE AND LEFT IT DOWN. I PUT ON SOME LIGHT PINK-PURPLE EYESHADOW WITH A TOUCH OF BLACK AND MASCARA AND DARK PINK LIPSTICK. I WORE A LIGHT PINK SLEEVE LESS SHIRT THAT STOPPED BELOW MY BOOB AND SOME LIGHT PALE BLUE SKINNY JEANS THAT HAD RIPPED CUTS ON THEM SO IT SHOWED MY LEGS A BIT AND SOME WHITE CUTE FLATS THAT HAD A WHITE SMALL BOW ON THEM. SHE PUT SOME SILVER HOOP EARINGS AND BRACELETS AND LEFT HER ROOM TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRLS.**

**GENERAL POV: WE WERE ALL READY FOR OUR PERFORMANCE. WE GOT INTO OUR PLACES READY FOR THE CURTAIN TO LIFT UP. OUR BOYFRIENDS WERE WATCHING US IN FRONT WHERE ALL THE FANS WERE. THEY HAD THEIR BODY GUARDS AND SIGNED A BIT OF AUTOGRAPHS AND TOOK PICS. "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, THIS SHOW IS FOR ADULT ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. I PRESENT TO YOU..."BRATZ!" PERFORMING THE SONG BEAUTIFUL LIAR. WHEN WE STARTED DANCING WE ALL GOT WORRIED BECAUSE WE DIDNT TELL OUR BOYFRIENDS ABOUT THIS ADULT ENTERTAINMENT SHOW ESPECIALLY WHEN MOST OF THE FANS WERE GUYS. AS WE DANCED WE MOVED OR BODIES SLOW AND SEXUALLY, SEDUCING THE MEN AND THEY IMAGINED US NAKED IN THEIR MINDS. WE WERE ALL GETTING A BIT JUST A BIT HORNY BUT CONTROLLED OURSELVES. WE MOVED OUR HANDS UP AND DOWN OR BODIES, BENT UP AND BENT DOWN DID SOME FLIPS AND TRICKS IN SEXUAL WAYS. AS WE CONTINUED TO DANCE, A FAN JUMPED ON THE STAGE, AND STARTED DANCING WITH YASMIN. HE MOVED HIS BODY UP AND DOWN WITH HER'S TOUCHING HER AS THEY DANCED IN SYNC. "YAS WATCH OUT!" MY FRIENDS TOLD ME. I GASPED WHEN I SAW A GUY FROM THE MILLIONS OF FANS DANCING WITH ME. I PUT ON A FRIENDLY SMILE TO BE NICE AND HE SMILED BACK. I BEGAN TO WORRY. EITAN WAS WATCHING WHILE THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS LAUGHED AT HIM A BIT AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE ARM PLAYFULLY. EITAN CROSSED HIS ARMS AND DIDNT MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ME, NOT EVEN A GLANCE. THE GUY FAN WAS GETTING TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT AS HE RAN HIS HAND UP MY STOMACH AND ALMOST SQUEEZING MY BOOB BUT BEFORE HE COULD DO ANY THING THE SONG ENDED AND WHEN I LOOKED AT EITAN HE WAS HALF WAY UP THE STAIRS READY TO DRAG THIS GUY. I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE BUT THE GUY TWIRLED ME AROUND, GRABBED MY WAIST PLANTED A KISS ON MY LIPS. EITAN WAS FUMING MAD, THE GUY WINKED AT ME AND THEN LOOKED AT EITAN AS IF TRYING TO SAY "COME AT ME BRO, SHE'S GREAT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!". THEN THE GUY LEFT AND THE SHOW WAS OVER. WE ALL RAN BACK STAGE AND THE FANS APPLAUSED. AS CLOE, JADE AND I WENT BACKSTAGE INTO OUR PRIVATE ROOM THE GUYS ENTERED INCLUDING EITAN WHO WAS GLARING AT ME AND I WASNT MAKING EYE CONTACT WITH HIM. THE GUYS AND GIRLS NOTICED THE TENSION BETWEEN US. "UHH WE SHOULD GO, COME ON EVERYONE" KOBE SAID AS EVERYONE LEFT LEAVING EITAN AND I ALONE. "LETS HIDE BEHIND THE DOOR SO WE CAN HEAR WHAT THEY SAY" KOBE SAID TO THE REST OF THE GROUP BUT EITAN AND I DIDNT HEAR THEM... THE DOOR CLOSED.**

* * *

**EITAN AND YASMIN'S POV: ****"WHAT THE *UCK WAS THAT?!" EITAN YELLED AT ME. "IT WAS NOTHING, WE WERE JUST DANCING!" I YELLED BACK "YAS!, HE WAS ALL OVER YOU, DIDNT YOU NOTICE?!"..."OF COURSE I NOTICED!..ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED HIM THERE!" I TOLD HIM ROLLING MY EYES. "WHY DIDNT YOU SHOVE HIM OFF STAGE?!" HE SAID "WELL ITS NOT LIKE I COULD, BESIDES I DIDNT WANT TO BE RUDE AND CAUSE MORE DRAMA WITH THE BODYGUARD COMING AND ALL!"..."OH! SO YOUR SAYING YOU LIKED IT?!"..."NO I DIDNT SAY THAT!" YAS SAID TO EITAN. " BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT! "...I GROANED. "I HATE-!"..."SAY IT YASMIN!, TELL ME WHO YOU HATE!" EITAN SAID AS OUR FACES WERE CENTIMETERS AWAY AS WE SAT ON THE LONG COUCH. I GROANED IN FRUSTURATION AND WRAPPED MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK AND KISSED HIM HARD AS HE LEANED ON THE COUCH WHILE I STRADDLED HIM. I KISSED HIM WITH ALL MY FORCE. SO MUCH PASSION, THAT I NEVER FELT THIS HORNY. WE BOTH STOPPED, WE WERE PANTING REALLY HARD. HE LOOKED AT ME IN MY EYES. "YAS, I-" I CUT HIM OFF. "SSHH BABE, JUST UNDRESS ME" I TOLD HIM AS WE KISSED MORE. "YOUR SO WET" HE SAID AS HE TOUCHED MY CLIT WITH MY PANTS STILL ON. "AND ITS JUST FOR YOU" I SAID TO HIM. HE SMILED AND WAS ABOUT TO GET TO WORK WITH MY BODY, BUT I STOPPED HIM. HE ROLLED HIS EYES IN FRUSTRATION. "WHAT NOW YAS, I REALLY WANT YOU BABE" HE SAID. I GIGGLED A BIT. "NOT HERE BABE, WE'RE STILL BACKSTAGE". HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAID"LETS GO HOME" AS HE SUCKED ON MY LOWER LIP. WE WALKED OUT THE DOOR AND WHEN WE OPENED, OUR FRIENDS CAME TUMBLING TO THE GROUND AND THEY QUICKLY GOT UP, DUSTING THEMSELVES OFF. "UHH- YEAH- NOPE NO WE WERENT SNOOPING" THEY ALL SAID. EITAN AND I JUST LAUGHED AS WE HEADED OUTSIDE TO GO TO OUR LIMO. WHEN WE GOT OUT, IT WAS ALREADY NIGHT, AS OUR FRIENDS AND I WAITED FOR OUR LIMO AND OUR FANS BEHIND GATES SCREAMING FOR US. EITAN WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST AND HELD ME REALLY TIGHT. HE HAD A SERIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE. I LOOKED AT THE DIRECTION HE WAS LOOKING AT, AND THERE WAS THEY GUY THAT DANCED WITH ME. I COULD SEE JEALOUSY ON BOTH OF THEIR FACES. BUT I LOVE EITAN NOT THE OTHER GUY. I WHISPERED IN HIS EAR" BABE, JUST IGNORE HIM, WE'LL BE AT OUR PLACE SOON, I LOVE YOU, NOT HIM OKAY?" I TOLD EITAN. HE SMILED AND KISSED ME ON MY LIPS. THE OTHER GUY JUST WATCHED AND GOT MAD AND LEFT. BUT I HAD A FEELING HE WAS GOING TO COME BACK. BUT I IGNORED THAT THOUGHT AND FOCUSED ON EITAN. "COME ONE, OUR LIMO IS HERE!" HE SAID EXCITEDLY. WHEN WE GOT INSIDE OUR MANSION AND ON THE BED EITAN WASTED NO TIME.*UCK! *UCK! I SAID AS EITAN THRUSTED HIS PENIS INSIDE MY PUSSY."MOREE UHHH UHHHMMMMM MMM HMMM HARDER FASTER!"HE THRUSTED HIS PENIS IN AND OUT AND I WENT WITH THE MOVEMENT. HE PUT HIS MOUTH ON MY PUSSY AND INSERTED HIS TONGUE. SWRLING IT AROUND, AND SUCKING ON IT. I WAS FEELING SO MUCH PLEASURE. "YOUR SO *UCKIN TIGHT YAS!" HE SAID. "IM GONA CUUUMMMMMMM YAS!" HE YELLED. ALL OF HIS SEEDS WENT IN ME. WE FLIPPED SO HE WAS LAYING DOWN.I CRAWLED TOWARD HIM COMPLETELY NAKED AND VERY SEDUCTIVELY. "I WANT TO TASTE YOU" ..I LICKED MY FINGER SEDUCTIVELY AS I TASTED HIM. "MMMMM SWEET!" YAS SAID. I STARTED TO SUCK ON HIS PENIS, GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB. "OHH YEAH BABY MORE!" HE YELLED. I SUCKED ON THE TIP AND SWIRLED MY TONGUE AROUND IT, THEN I DEEP THROATED HIM AND HE PUSHED MY HEAD DOWN FURTHER. I WRAPPED MY HAND AROUND HIS LENGTH AND SWIRLED IT AROUND LIKE A SPOON IN A POT. I MASSAGED IT GENTLY, AND THEN RUBBING IT CLOSE TO MY ENTERANCE. I ALIGNED MY PUSSY TO IT AND SLAMMED MYSELF IN AND GRINDED AGAINST HIM. HE THREW HIS HEAD BACK YELLING MY NAME. "YASMINNNN OH MORE *UCK *UCK *UCK...YOUR SO HOT!...". I BEGAN TO HUMP HIM. "HUH HUH HUH AWWWWW MOREE MOREE!" WE BOTH SAID. I COLLAPSED BESIDE HIM. "OH NO IM NOT DONE WITH YOU BABE!" HE SAID. "GET ON ALL FOURS" ..I GOT ON MY KNEES AND HANDS AND HE PLUNGED HIS LENGTH IN MY BUTT HOLE. "AHHHHHHH!" YAS YELLED. HE THRUSTED MULTIPLE TIMES MAKING THE WHOLE BED ROCK BACK AND FORWARD. AFTER A FEW MORE HOURS WE CUMMED AND I HAD 12 ORGASMS. WE LAYED BESIDE EACH OTHER AND WE TOOK A SELFIE. WE PUT ON CLEAN SHEETS AND WE LAYED DOWN AGAIN. I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED LEANING MY HEAD ON MY HAND. EITAN LOOKED AT ME AND MY HOT BODY WITH LOVING EYES. HE ROAMED HIS HAND ALL OVER MY BODY, CARESSING ME AND ADMIRING THE VIEW. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE" EITAN SAID. "I LOVE YOU TOO" I SAID BACK. AS WE WERE GAZING INTO EACH OTHERS EYES, THE ROOM WENT PITCH BLACK EXCEPT FOR A FEW DIM LIGHTS, SOFT ROMANTIC MUSIC STARTED PLAYING AND ROSE PETALS FALLING. I LOOKED AT EITAN AND GASPED. HE WAS HOLDING A VERY EXPENSIVE DIAMOND RING WITH A GOLD BAND. HE LOOKED AT ME. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"..."YES!" I RESPONDED TO HIM. WE GAVE EACH OTHER A HUG AND A BIG KISS. HE PUT THE RING ON MY FINGER AND KISSED MY HAND. "YOUR PERFECT" HE SAID "I LOVE YOU BABE" I TOLD HIM. WE FELL ASLEEP IN EACH OTHERS ARMS.**

* * *

/TIME PASSED:2 WEEKS LATER/ ON THE NEWS(TV SHOW): "HELLO EVERYBODY I'M CHELSEA COTOURE ON THE FABLE FASHION SHOW AND TODAY WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT ALL BRATZ!...SO MUCH DRAMA SO MUCH DRAMA, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!...ANY WAY LETS GET TO THE POINT...CLOE A BRATZ MEMBER IS HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE IN PARADISE WITH DYLAN ALSO A BRATZ GUY MEMBER. A CLOSE SOURCE REVEALS TO US THAT DYLAN HAS FALLEN FOR ANOTHER GIRL BUT WHO? AND THAT CLOE IS SICK OF IT AND HEART BROKE. DYLAN EVEN QUOTED ON HIS STYLEGRAM(STYLE PLUS INSTAGRAM ) ACCOUNT: "LOVE ISNT ALWAYS FAIR AND I KNOW THAT IT HURTS BECAUSE IVE BEEN THERE BEFORE, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS TO ANOTHER ONE? I CANT CONTROL IT. IT LEADS AND I FOLLOW."...WHAT DO YOU THINK VIEWERS? TEAM CLOE? OR CAMERON ?TELL US ALL ABOUT IT ON OUR WEB PAGE...NEXT UP IS SASHA, NOW THIS GIRL KNOWS HOW TO LIVE A LIFE BOTH STYLISH AND ROMANTIC! SEEN HERE, SHE IS SPOTTED AT THE BEACH WEARING A GREEN FLORAL BIKINI WITH FIANCE CRUISE SHOWING OFF HIS 6 PACK AND THERE SMOOCHING!...HOW CUTE!...WE TOTALLY SHIP SRUISE(SASHA X CRUISE)...ANOTHER BRATZ MEMBER IS IN A BIGGER SCANDAL THAN THE OTHER WHICH IS JADE A BRATZ MEMBER WHO KNOWS HOW TO ROAR WITH HER SENSE OF STYLE/FASHION. SHE' HAS A LEAKED SEX VIDEO TAPE THAT WENT VIRAL OF HER AND FIANCE KOBE. HERE IS THE VIDEO: (KOBE IS SUCKING JADES PRIVATE PARTS, CUMMING AND JADE HAVING ORGASMS, THERE IS HUMPING INVOLVED AND BLOW JOBS). "WOW! VIEWERS CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!...A TOTAL SCANDAL! AS YOU SAW THE VIDEO THEY WERE ACTUALLY HAVING SEX!...HERES AN INTERVIEW OF JADE AND KOBE BEFORE THE TAPE GOT LEAKED: (REPORTER: "HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE LOVE?") "WELL JUST SHOW IT, YA KNOW DONT BE AFRAID TO EXPRESS IT WITH YOUR BODY LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS" JADE SAID. "I AGREE, DONT HIDE IT, LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW" KOBE SAID. (INTERVIEW OVER) "WERE THEY PLANNING TO DO THIS VIEWERS?...ONLYY THEY KNOW. AND THE LAST BAND MEMBER IS HOT YASMIN. EVERYONE ADORES AND LOVES HER. ESPECIALLY THE GUYS WHO DREAM OF HAVING SEX WITH HER!...BUT ITS TOO LATE GENTLEMEN BECAUSE HER USE TO BE BOYFRIEND EITAN(BRATZ GUY MEMBER) FINALLY PROPOSED TO HER. AS YOU CAN SEE IN THIS PIC YAS IS WALKING TO SYLEVILLE'S CELEB MALL WHILE HOLDING A FEW SHOPPING BAGS AND LOOK! THERE IT IS! A HUGE DIAMOND ON HER FINGER! BUT THATS NOT THE ONLY NEWS BECAUSE THERES A SAD PART TO IT. THERE ARE RUMORS THAT YASMIN IS THE 'MYSTERY GIRL' THAT DYLAN LIKES AND SHE'S RESPONDING TO HIM AND SO IS HE TO HER. THERE MIGHT ALSO BE A CONFLICT BETWEEN BESTIES CLOE AND YASMIN AND DYLAN AND EITAN. WELL, THATS IT FOLKS FOR MORE JUICY DETAILS, VISIT OUR WEB PAGE AT ...THAT'S THE END OF THE SHOW...BYE!

* * *

**PINKBEAR HERE...HELLO READERS I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER/SEQUEL THEN I NEED AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE BRATZ? JEALOUSY, HATE, LOVE, SEX AND HATRED...CAN THEY HANDLE IT ALL? READ TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS IF I GET 7 REVIEWS. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**_YASMIN'S POV: I WAS WALKING INTO STYLEVILLE'S CELEB MALL SHOWING OFF MY ENGAGEMENT RING. EITAN AND I HAVE BEEN A VERY HAPPY COUPLE AND WE HAVENT HAD AN ARGUMENT IN A FEW WEEKS WHICH MEANS NO DRAMA JUST LOVE. I WENT INSIDE THIS NEW STORE THAT WAS ONLY FOR CELEBRITIES AND VIP PEOPLE. ITS CALLED 'SWEET LOVE' WHICH IS A ROMANTIC STORE WITH ITEMS FOR YOU AN YOUR COUPLE. I WALKED IN AND A FEW GUYS STARED AT ME WHEN THEY HAD THEIR OWN GIRLFRIENDS. I BLUSHED AND SMILED, WHILE THEIR GIRLS WERE JUST STEAMING OFF. TODAY I WAS WEARING A SMALL BLACK TU TU SKIRT WITH A WHITE V-NECK SHIRT THAT SAID "IM TAKEN" AND SOME BLACK ANKLE BOOTS WITH A HEEL AT THE END. MY HAIR WAS STRAIGHTENED AND HAD ONLY A FEW NEON PINK STREAKS IN IT AND I WORE A PINK BEANIE. I LOOKED AROUND THE STORE SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING CUTE BUT SEDUCTIVE. I FOUND A BLACK CORSET WITH SPIKES ON IT AND RED UNDERWEAR THAT HAD A HOLE IN FRONT FOR 'YOU KNOW WHAT' BUT THAT WASNT MY STYLE. I KEPT LOOKING AND FOUND NOTHING. A GUY NAMED JAY WHO WORKED THERE CAME TO HELP ME LOOK. HE SHOWED ME A LIGHT SEE THROUGH PINK PANTIES AND BRA THAT CAME WITH WHIT LONG SOCKS THAT STOPPED BELOW YOUR KNEE AND SOME PINK PLATFORM PUMPS. "THIS IS FROM OUR SPRING COLLECTION MISS" SAID JAY. HE ALSO SHOWED ME THE SAME THING BUT IT WAS CLEAR, IN OTHER WORDS THE COLOR OF WATER WHICH WAS CLEAR AND COMPLETELY SEE THROUGH EXCEPTS THE SHOES HAD WHITE SOFT SLIP ON SLIPPERS WITH A KISS ON THE. "AND THE CLEAR ONE IS FROM OUR WINTER COLLECTION, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY THEM?" JAY SAID. "YEAH I WANT THEM BOTH" I SAID TO HIM. "ALRIGHT MISS BUT I MUST WARN YOU THESE ITEMS ARE OUR MOST EXPENSIVE ITEMS IN THE STORE, THEY COST $1000.00 EACH". "OKAY SURE" I SIMPLY SAID AND SHRUGGED. THE GUY GAVE AN OUTRAGOUS LOOK AS IF TRYING TO SAY 'YOU KIDDING RIGHT?! YOU CAN AFFORD THIS?!' HE OBVIOUSLY DIDNT KNKW WHO I WAS UNTIL HE SAW MY ID. "HERES YOUR CHANGE YA- YA- YAS- MIN" HE STUTTERED TO ME. "THANKS" I REPLIED AND LEFT. I GOT INTO MY RED SPORTS CAR, AND DROVE TO SYLESVILLE SPA TO RELAX A BIT BEFORE I GO TO THE AWARD SHOW TONIGHT. WHEN I WAS WALKING TOWARDS THE SPA, A SWARM OF PAPARAZZI CAME UP TO ME. I IMMEDIATLEY PUT ON MY BLACK HOODIE AND SHADES. " JASMIN ARE YOU CHEATING ON EITAN?" "ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH DYLAN?" "WHAT ABOUT CLOE ARE YOU AND HER STILL BESTIES?" "WHAT DO EITAN/DYLAN HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" "WHENS THE WEDDING?!" THEY ALL ASKED AT ONCE. EVERYTHING WAS GETTING TO MY HEAD. I FELT SO MUCH PRESSURE, I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN. I DECIDED TO ANSWER THERE QUESTION SO THEY COULD LEAVE ME ALONE. " UMM NO IM NOT CHEATING AND WE HAVENT DECIDED ON A DATE YET, CLOE AND I ARE STILL BESTIES AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON WITH CLOE AND DYLAN". "THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND BYE" I SAID TO THE PAPARZZI'S. I GOT INTO THE SPA AND LOCKED THE DOOR. I RAN UP TO MY SUITE AND SUPRISINGLY, EITAN WAS THERE._**

* * *

YASMIN AND EITAN'S POV:

"BABE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I ASKED

"YASMIN, DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?" HE ASKED ME.

"WHAT?!...OF COURSE I DO. WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?"

"BECAUSE THERE ARE RUMORS OF DYLAN REALLY CRUSHING ON YOU AND I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU BABE" EITAN SAID AS HIS EYES STARTED TO SPARKLE(ABOUT TO TEAR UP)

"OH NO NO NO..BABE YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ME, I HAVE EITAN WRITTEN ALL OVER ME" I REASURRED HIM.

HE WAS SITTING ON THE EDGE OF THE BED WITH HIS HEAD DOWN. I WALKED TOWARD HIM AND AND STRADDLED HIM. I HELD HIS FACE IN MY HANDS.

"I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU" I SAID WITH A NAUGHTY SMILE.

I WENT INTO THE BATHROOM AND PUT ON THE CLEAR SEXUAL UNDERGARMENTS. I LAYED ON THE BED DOING A SEXY POSE.

"TODAY, YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH ME" I TOLD HIM. HE TURNED AROUND STARTED TO CHECK ME OUT.

"YOU REALLY LOOK SUPER HOT" HE SAID LICKING HIS LIPS. I GIGGLED.

"TAKE ME" I SAID SEDUCTIVELY.

THAT NIGHT, HE RODE ME ALL DAY LONG. HE NEVER ONCE LEFT ME AND HIS LIP NEVER LEFT MY BODY. I FELT IMMENSE PLEASURE, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE LITERALY CUMMED INSIDE ME. WE FELL ASLEEP AND MISSED THE AWARD SHOW BUT ITS OK BECAUSE OUR FRIENDS WERE THERE IN CASE WE MISSED ANY TROPHIES.

THE NEXT DAY I WOKE UP AND RAN TO THE BATHROOM. "EITAN, I THINK IM PREGNANT BABE" I SAID WORRIEDLY.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS YES!" HE SAID VERY HAPPILY.

I SMILED AND LAUGHED.

"IM HUNGRY EITAN" I SAID IN A WHINEY VOICE

"SURE BABE WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"MORE SEX!" I SAID.

HE SMILED SLYLY AND WE WENT TO WORK WITH OUR SEX.

AS WE KEPT GOING, DYLAN ENTERED THE ROOM.

HE GASPED AND SO DID WE.

DYLAN LOOKED VERY ANGRY/SAD BUT HID IT BEFORE EITAN COULD SEE IT.

"SERIOUSLY MAN?!...IM HAVING SEX WITH YAS AND YOU INTERUPT?!" EITAN SAID FRUSTURATED.

**-AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY SO I WROTE A SCENE BUT IT GOT DELETED SO HERE IS A SUMMARY, I WAS WRITING ABOUT HOW DYLAN CAME GAVE THEM THERE TROPHIES AND THE LEFT. THE YAS TOLD EITAN SHE HAD 2GO 2 A PHOTO SHOOT AND HE GOT VERY UPSET BECUZ HE DOESNT WANT ANYONE ONE LOOKING AT HER HOT BODY AND STUFF BUT THEY ARRIVED AT THE STUDIO...HE GOT VERY MAD WHEN HE FOUND OUT IT WAS A LINGERIE/NUDE SEXUAL PHOTO SHOOT. THEY BOTH WENT INTO THE DRESSING ROOM.**

Eitan was sitting in a chair. I got dressed into whitE Long sockS that go half way up ur thighs and a very short ruffled red plaid skirt that was the height of underwear(very short) and a black laytex bra that u tied around ur neck and some black snap on heels. My hair was sleek and straightened i has some red liptick and black eyeshadow and mascara.

"How do i look?" I asked him

He just looked at me with a serious face. But i just know he was dying to get his hands on me.

I straddled him pressing my body tighter and closer to him so he can feel every Inch of me.

He moaned a bit.

He was still mad at me a bit but he was also filled with lust and love for me.

I arched my back as his head went down into my shirt sucking on boobs.

I moaned.

"Aaahh aahh ohhh eitan! Mmmm babe!" I said panting heavily

He gave me a sly smile and we continued abit for a few minutes until it was time for my shoot.

Eitan sat on a couch doing something with his phone while i was doing a pose.

I sate on a desk with one knee up and my arm on it

Then i layed stomach down on it with my legs up and a pencil in my mouth

Next, i got on all fours and put a ruler on my butt looking like a 'bad girl'.

Then after that the shoot got even more steamy.

A hot model with blonde hair and bLue eyes came and modeled with me.

We were on a white bed, i was wearing gold shimmering lingerie. The thong line went in between my butt cheeks and once again the bra was 1that went around ur neck but 5 sizez smaller.

I was sprawled laying my back down on the bed while he roamed his hand over my flat toned stomach touching the very small black peircing on my belly button and going lower Lower LOWER until he stopped right were he wanted. His hand was now on my pussy rubbing it. I bit my lip while he stared into my eyes smiling. I immediately got up and talked to paul the photographer. Paul fired the model and then the model left the building. I walked scared to eitan and sat on his lap with my legs crossed. He put down his phone and looked in my eyes.

"Hey whats wrong babe" he asked worriedly

Silence.

"Yasmin whats wrong?" He said serious and rlly worried.

"Im sorry eitan" i said averting his gaze

"About what?"

"He touched me"

"Wait- what- who touched you? Where?" He said furiousLy

" the model but he got fired just a few seconds ago cuz of it"

Eitan immediately stood up looking for him

"WHERE'S THAT SON OF A **ITCH IM GOING BEAT THE *HIT OUT OF HIM!"

"BABY BABY...he left and got fired its over. See? Look at mE im fine, relax eitan"i said as i caressed his cheek.

"He calmed down a bit and we both left the studio after my shoot and eitan watching over me.

* * *

Jade POV: I was heading to Bratz magazine building and on my way a swarm of paparazzi came rushing to me. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Can there honestly be at leats one second in my life were im not being followed by them i said 2 myself mentally.'JADE! JADE! HOWS UR NEW ALBUM COMING? WHAT DO U SAY ABOUT UR LEAKED VIDEO? IS BRATZ TEAM ON THE BREAK DOWN?!' the paparazzi's yelled. I ran into the building w/out saying a word. I went inside the building and threw myself on the couch and groaned. 'Ughhhhh' i said loudly while kicking.

'Whats wrong cool cat?' Sasha asked

'Too many paparazzi, so much rumors and a lot of drama!' I yelled.

'I know jade but thats the torture that comes with being a popular celeb' sasha said.

Cloe walked in and turned on the tv while she sat next to jade.

'Omg jade! Ur on the news!" Cloe said

We all watched.

POP CELEB TV: HELLO VIEWERS IM SARAH CLARKSON AND UR WATCHING POP CELEB. TODAY WE SAW JADE(BRATZ MEMBER) DRESSED IN A COOL HOT EMO CHICK OUTFIT. HER TIGHT BLACK CROP TOP WITH SOME RED VIOLET BOOTY SHOTS AND A RED VIOLET HAT WITH SOME GOLD EARINGS WAS SEEN HEADING OUT OF EITAN'S NEW YORK MANSION.'WHAT DO YOU THINK VIEWERS...IS SHE TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH MYSTERIOUS AND CUTIE EITAN BRATZ MEMBER? AND WHAT DOES HIS GIRLFRIEND(ENGAGED TO HIM) HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS? LOOKS LIKE TROUBLE IN PARADISE AND A LOVE TRIANGLE PEOPLE. JADE WAS ALSO SEEN AT THE RED CARPET LOOKING VERY STYLISH IN A VERY TIGHT RED DOLCE DRESS THE DAY BEFORE HER LEAKED VIDEO. AND A FEW DAYS AFTER THAT SHE'S BEEN SEEN HANGING AROUND WITH ANOTHER CELEB PERCY SPENCER. SHE EVEN TOOK TO HER STYLEGRAM TO POST A PIC OF HER STRADDLING PERCY WHILE HE HAS HIS HANDS UNDER A SHIRT OF HIS THAT SHE'S WEARING AND PERCY ALSO TWEETED THIS: HAD AN AMAZING TIME WITH A BEAUTY AND A STEAMY DAY WITH HER TOO'. WHAT DO YOU THINK VIEWERS? DO YOU THINK JADE IS A PLAYER? OR IS SHE A FAKER? VOTE FOR WHICH IN THE LINK BELOW BYE!".

I was so shocked and very upset, i wanted to cry.

"They're making you look like a slut'" Sasha said.

"Just because you have a lot of guy friends doesnt mean you like them..right jade?: cloe asked.

Jade said nothing.

"Jade right?" Cloe said suspuciously

"Well u 2 are the only ones that now ive been having a secret crush on eitan and that percy has been looking rlly cute lately and also kobe and i havent been together lately because of work and..." jade said all this rambling.

"Omg! Jade so all of its true?" Sasha said

"Yes it is...im sorry it just happened and i cant control it" jade said on the verge of tears.

"Its ok we accept u for who u are, and beside its ur private life and we know u dont want to ruin Bratz Team and that if this is who u r then it who u r." Chloe said

"Ok but what up with the whole eitan thing? I mean, i know he's super HOT but yaz isnt goin 2b happy about this, and if she brakes off with eitan he isnt goin 2b happy especially since there r tons of celebs that r drooling over her" sasha said

"I know bunny bo...while i was with eitan i drugged him a bit and dressed up like yas too..but i couldnt help it and one thing led to another" jade said

"Does eitan know that u and him had a one night stand?" Chloe asked

"No" jade said.

"I cant control falling for a guy and wanting sex with him, if i want sex than i have to get it or make guys fall for me, not that they dont already but...i love having it" jade said

All of a sudden the Bratz guys came in and later Yasmin.

All the Bratz girls knew that deeply inside the guyz had a secret crush on Yas but sice they couldnt have her they went for their 2nd choice.

"Hey girls, whats up?" The guyz said

"Nothing just chillin with r borin and exhaustin lives" sasha said

Dylan sat chloe on his lap and stated groping her boobs under her shirt. She had no bra.

"Mm babe has your boobs grown they feel bigger" dylan asked

"Yeah they have there now a 40D...y u like em?" Chloe said seductively

"Yeah babe" dylan said.

The rest of the guys got horny and wanted to try.

They all felt chloe's boobs they squished and squeezed.

"Mmmmmff" chloe moaned

The guys laughed.

"Looks like ur getting turned on cloe" said kobe and cruise

"She's not the only one, so is cameron..look" cruise said

Cameron was drooling a bit.

Everyone laughed.

It was getting late so Everyone dressed in there pj''s.

The boys weared sweats and tanks

Cloe: wore a baby blue bra and thong that had bows.

Sasha: a dark Green thong a black long sleeve crop top

Jade: a red under bustcorset with a black thong and heels

All the guys were in aww

You could tell that jade was trying to impress eitan

Cloe layed on the floor next to dylan and cameron and shasha and cruise were next to them to

Jade sat next to eitan on the couch. She leaned and pressed her body closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her caressing her arm. He wasnt flirty or interested. He just thought she was cold. He was watching the movie and texting on his phone.

"So eitan how have you been?" Jade said

"Fine. How about you?" Eitan asked

"Good. Just wondering what you've been up to lately"

Eitan raised an eyebrow. WhY would jade care what he's been up to.

"Why jade?"

"Because i **care** about you...a lot" she replied hoping he would get the clue.

She moved her hand up his thigh going higher and higher. Eitan was getting really uncomfortable and moving around uncomfortably a bit.

All of a sudden Yasmin came through the door. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey yas!" They all said

"She said hi back.

She turned around soon enough to see jade's hand roaming her boyfriends 'you know what' but he immediately got up before he thought she could see it.

"Hey babe, i missed you today" he said wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

He planted kiss on her.

"I missed you too" yas said

"Are you guys having a pj party?" Yas asked the group

"Yeah"

"Great ill go change" yas said.

Yas was wearing lingerie. White thin see through socks that went up her thigh with strings that connected to her white thong and her white bra. Her lingering had white floral desings, the kind that look very fancy. She put on some lip gloss and her black belly piercing.

When she came out all the guys were sneaking glances at her. Jade was upset. She moved across the long couch to the opposite side while yas and eitan were on the other.

Yas was on eitans lap. He was caressing her upper thigh.

They began to makeout but something just didnt feel right to eitan.

Something was bothering yas.

"Mmm babe whats wrong?" Eitan asked

"You know what wrong." Yas said

Suddenly eitan realized what she was talking about. She was reffering to what jade was doing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

*silence*

"Here come on, lets go talk about it" he said.

He stood up and held her hand.

"Hey uhh guys, we're gona go umm upstairs" eitan said to the group.

Yas looked sad, she wasnt even making eye contact

"Ya sure bro, you go deal with ur stuff"cruise said reasuringly and so did the group.

They went inside the room upstairs

"I didnt say anything to her yas, i didnt want to be rude" eitan said

"You could have told her to stop" yas said

"I know baby, but I didnt want jade to feel rejected and plus I was scooting away from her and I didnt do anything to her in return"

There was silence in the room. Eitan was looking into yasmin's eyes but she didnt make eye contact. Next thing eitan knows, is Yasmin asking him the most stupid question in the world.

"Do i not attract you anymore?" Yasmin asked

"What?!...yas that's very obsurd of you to ask.."

"So i dont attract you then?..." yas said

"Yas you DO attract me, you attract me like crazy..every time I see you i have to resist the urge of just pounding you and touching you. I hope you do realize that your amazing, your heart and your body both are like a million pounds of gold. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me.

"I LOVE YOU YASMIN" Eitan said

He grabbed a side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, gentle and slow. He inserte his tongue and a wave of pleasure came flowing through him. Yasmin began to suck on his tongue and kiss him back.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Eitan's POV: He roamed his hand from her back to her a*s rubbing it. I pressed her closely to me so i can feel her whole body. We started walking to the bed. I layed below yas while she was on top of me. She roamed her hands from my abs to my shoulders

She began kissing my neck. She kissed fiercely licking it and biting down.

"Ohhh babe" i moaned

She pulled down my shorts, shirt and boxers. I was completely naked. She looked at me with lust and hunger.

She roamed her eyes down to my cock. It was 10 inches long. She rubbed the tip of it on her pussy, teasing me. She aimed her pussy and slammed down.

We both moaned like crazy.

"UHHHHH OH OHHH MMMF" she moaned

I couldnt take this any more. I was completely horny and i just wanted to make her mine. Tonight, i would do anything to her to ease our sexual tension. I got up and grabbed the camera recorder and handcuffs.

I cuffed yasmin's hands to the bed post. She was still wearing her lingerie

I started doing all these wonderful things to her and she moaned and gasped and well, did everything.

Tonigtht was going to be the most amazing night of my life.

I tuned on the recorder and started to record everything that night.

》》》》》》》》》

The next night, i woke up with yasmin next to me. Her head rested on my shoulder, one of her legs was over mine and her arm was on my abs. I smiled, remembering last night.

I got up and put some basketball shorts on and kneeled next to the bed.

I watches her sleep peacefully. I rubbed her inner thigh right next to her pussy. She moaned a bit and woke up.

"Hey baby" eitan said

"Hey" she said smiling

"I only love you, you know that right?" Eitan asked

"Yeah and i love you too" she said

Eitan got dressed in some dark skinny jeans(sagging a bit) black vans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a dark grey hoodie attached to it.

Yasmin wore some black short shorts with a plunging v line and a white long sleeve crop top and white flats. She wore her hair down and straight.

They walked out of their room to see everyone else already awake.

Eitan was in a very good mood._(*cough cough* I wonder why...)_

He wrapped his arm around yasmim's waist.

He walked toward Them and started complimenting dylan on how great his hair looks

Everyone looked at eitan like if he were crazy, he usually insults dylan about his hair.

"You okay man?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, why wouldnt i be?" Eitan said

He sat on the couch with yas and started hugging and cuddling with her.

"Well it looks like _someone _got laid last night" sasha said between giggles.

Everyone laughed.

Eitan turned around to see them.

"Whats going on?"

"We all know why your so happy today" chloe said

"So?"

"Did you ENJOY yourself?" Chloe asked

They all bursted out laughing

Eitan just rolled his eyes and smiled.

" I did enjoy myself chloe"

"We can tell" sasha said sarcastically

Eitan put Yas on him lap and rubbed her upper thigh.

"I love you so much babe" He said

"I love you too"

He began to kiss her lower lip. It started out slow but then Eitan really got into it. Everything went fast.

"MMMMMM"

They both moaned.

Eitan's hands started roaming up her skirt and squeezing her a*s. He spread it apart and put a finger in. This made Yas squeal.


End file.
